First Time
by Lady-Procrastination
Summary: Lukas wakes up to find someone else on the same bed as him, then he remembers everything that happened the previous night... With no one else but his lover, Mathias. (LIME...?) DENMARK X NORWAY / YAOI / NO LIKE NO CLICK xD (Awful summary, I know)


Lukas slept peacefully; he was lying on his right side and both his arms bent in a ninety degree angle, his right arm further up on his pillow while the left arm rested on the mattress closer to his navel. The Norwegian brought the covers closer to him which covered most of his body except for his face and part of his neck, his light colored eyelashes rested on his rosy cheeks as his chest rose and fell softly; his breath was calm and slow.

The morning light invaded the room and Lukas woke up from his deep slumber, he opened his eyes slowly and took a moment to look around the room for some reason he wasn't able to recognize his surroundings yet he had a feeling he had already been there before. The young man yawned and turned around so he was lying on the left side of his back.

"God morgen Mathias…" He mumbled as he closed his eyes once more.

_Wait a second… __**Mathias**__? _

Lukas sat up straight in less than a second; he glanced again at the man next to him and his heart began beating quickly, then a sudden sharp pain on Lukas' lower back made him gasp.

Mathias was still fast asleep; his plump lips were slightly apart from each other and he was grinning, the Danish man was laid on his back and his arms stretched out, kind of like a starfish position. The bed sheets barely covered his body since they only covered his lower half on body.

"W-Wake up!" He punched the Dane's arm, he felt his cheeks heat up once he realized Mathias wasn't wearing anything and neither was he. "The fuck..?" He said quietly and he gripped tighter on the bed sheets.

Mathias squirmed around a bit and he slowly opened his light blue eyes. He yawned as he sat up then the Dane scratched his head.

"That's a rude way to wake someone up, Lukas." He chuckled and leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on Lukas' swollen lips.

The smaller man pushed Mathias off and he looked away in embarrassment; his heart was almost pounding out of his chest.

"What's wrong? We're lovers; it is okay for us to do these things." Mathias pouted and looked into Lukas' navy blue eyes. He felt somewhat hurt for the other to be rejecting his kiss.

"I-I…" He stuttered. "I know, I was just…shocked when I saw you there, that's all." He said in a monotonous tone, his expression not changing one bit once his cheeks began turning back its' usual pale color.

_The two Europeans had known each other since they were children, they always had a certain connection with each other but when most would believe it was a best-friend connection, as they grew older, both of them realized it wasn't just that._

_Mathias and Lukas were very close even if the Norwegian wouldn't admit it, they were complete opposites. Lukas was quiet, shy and somewhat cold to strangers but that was only a disguise to the warm-heart he had deep down. Mathias on the other hand was known to be very loud, happy and a bit obnoxious from time to time. Both males were very different but they still worked well together, like they say… Opposites attract._

Lukas sat on Mathias bed awkwardly as he patiently waited for the Dane to leave the bathroom; he thought back on his friendship with Mathias throughout the years and he sighed. It has been around six months since they began going out with each other and four months since they started taking their relationship seriously. Lukas knew that there was one thing that would come whether he was ready or not… _his first time_…

He wasn't quite sure if Mathias was still a virgin or not because he had been with some girls before dating Lukas, but he knew the Danish man would probably wait until he found the man or woman he truly loved.

Lukas jumped in surprise when he heard the bathroom's door unlock.

_*click*_

The dark wooden swung open and Mathias walked out of the warm room into a slight colder environment, he chuckled as he saw his lover sitting on his bed just like he had asked earlier that day.

He stood infront of Lukas and smiled down at him, his spiky light blond hair was still wet and some hair strands were stuck on his forehead, a couple of water droplets ran down his face, his cheeks were a bit red from the heat inside the bathroom. The only thing he wore were his white boxers. After wiping his forehead, he threw the towel onto the floor.

"Hej Lukas." Mathias said calmly.

Lukas's cheeks got brighter at the sight of Mathias' bare chest.

"What do you want? It's getting late you know?" Lukas asked coldly as he crossed his arms in boredom, he was a master at hiding his true feelings and the last thing he wanted at the moment was too see Mathias grinning obnoxiously.

"Geez… I only wanted to talk to your privately." The Dane pretended to be hurt by the smaller man's comment even though he got at least one of those replies from Lukas almost every single day.

Lukas sighed and stood up.

"Yes Mathias?" Lukas asked in a nicer tone, his navy blue eyes meeting Mathias' icy blue ones.

Mathias smiled innocently and grabbed Lukas' wrists in an instant; the Norwegian male gave him a confused look and before he could ask, Mathias had already pinned his down on the large bed.

"W-W-What are you doing…?" Lukas asked while the other man pinned his hands above his head.

Mathias held both of Lukas' wrists with one hand while his other hand cupped his almost pale skin.

"Let me show you how much I love 'ya~" He said huskily.

Lukas squirmed around but it was not use, Mathias was stronger than him. His heart raced, he closed his eyes for a moment to calm down because he knew what Mathias' intentions were.

"Mathias we can't… At least not tonight…" He said slowly as he continued struggling to get the male off of him.

"Well why not?" Mathias asked curiously.

"It isn't that late, the others are probably still awake." Lukas sighed in relief once he thought of an excuse, it wasn't like he didn't want to do it with Mathias, it was just that he wasn't quite ready for such a big step.

Mathias simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh please, as if we haven't heard Berwald and Tino before!" Mathias laughed rather loudly.

_Lukas had flashbacks from that day; he was reading his favorite book and then he started hearing some… unusual sounds coming from another room. He left the room and walked down the hallway until he found the source of the noise… Berwald's bedroom…_

"Ja but… What about Emil?" Lukas asked.

"He's at Leon's house, remember?" Mathias grinned and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Lukas' soft lips.

Lukas nodded and lied back down, allowing Mathias to climb on top of him.

"So… can I make love to you Lukas?" Mathias asked after placing a small kiss on the others' forehead.

Lukas remained quiet for a few moments before opening his mouth slightly.

"…Yes." He answered quietly.

Mathias' eyes widened and he nodded happily, he let go of his wrists and kissed Lukas' lips again, nibbling gently on his lower lip to ask for entrance.

Lukas hesitated at first but once he melted into the kiss; he parted his lips and granted access and wrapped his arms around Mathias' bare neck.

The Dane kept kissing Lukas' face: His rosy cheeks, his chin, his forehead, his eyes and his nose. He kissed his jaw line and carried on down which ended up on his neck. Mathias unbuttoned the top button on Lukas' shirt so he could reveal some more of the others' light-toned skin, soon after that, he nibbled gently on the smaller man's neck making him groan quietly.

Lukas closed his eyes and kept groaning quietly while Mathias left love bites and kisses on his neck, some were a bit more painful than the other, he knew he would wake up with several marks next morning and it would be wasted effort to try to hide them. Lukas' hands ended up on Mathias' short blond hair, he pulled and tugged gently on some hair as his neck was kissed.

Mathias continued unbuttoning the Norwegian's shirt until all his milky-colored torso was completely exposed; Lukas sat up and removed the clothing item the he threw it to a random corner in the large bedroom. The Danish man kissed from Lukas' neck down to his chest, biting and sucking on the already hard buds, leaving more bite marks on Lukas' blemish free skin.

Lukas whimpered quietly as Mathias hands kept roaming his body, his own hands traveled down the Dane's back until they reached the waistband of his boxers.

"Mmhmm…" Lukas let out a quiet moan, he covered his mouth immediately and his cheeks turned bright red.

Mathias chuckled childishly and placed his top of Lukas' hand.

"Don't be ashamed. I want to hear ya." He said as his index finger gently stroked the small curl that stuck out of the Norwegian's hair.

Lukas nodded and bit his lower lip to stop him from getting any louder. He felt Mathias' hands leave his chest and go lower to his pants, slowly unbuttoning the silver button and unzipping the dark colored jeans.

Mathias continued kissing Lukas; the smaller man's lips were swollen from previous kisses, it hurt a bit for him but the pleasure was a lot more than pain. Mathias skillfully removed Lukas' recently purchased jeans and let the fall on the floor.

Lukas shivered when once the cool air in the room made contact with his him; he blushed when he saw Mathias staring at his almost naked body with the same grin so he slapped his head.

"Don't stare at me that way." Lukas mumbled in an annoyed tone.

"How can I not look at you?" He said huskily. "You're perfect~"

Lukas rolled his eyes at Mathias' comment but deep down, he was flattered.

"O-Okay… So… umm… Carry on." The Norwegian turned his head to one side so he was facing the curtains.

"Hey, I should get to see your reaction." Mathias whined as he placed his warm hands on Lukas' cold hips.

_*Thump…thump*_

Lukas sighed and looked up at the Dane; his heart beat was getting faster and faster as Mathias' hands headed lower.

_*Thump. Thump*_

Mathias pulled down Lukas' boxers at a painfully slow pace, with all the teasing, pleasure and anxiety the Norwegian felt, he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

_*Thump-Thump*_

Once one pair of boxers fell onto the wooden floor; Mathias' lips found their way to Lukas', their warm lips meeting with another long and passionate kiss, only separating when air was lacking.

_*THUMPTHUMP*_

"Mathias please… I need you…" Lukas begged in-between breaths.

_***THUMPTHUMPTHUMP***_

"Your wish is my command my love~" Mathias whispered as his boxers were removed by his lover.

Lukas breathed heavily as he tried to regain his breath and to slow his pounding heart beat, his hands shook a bit as a wave of anxiety and slight fear struck him.

"Don't be worried, it's my first time too." Mathias kissed Lukas' forehead.

_***THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP***_

"Jeg elsker deg."

"Jeg elsker dig."

Lukas lied down on his back as he tried to regain his breath; sweat beads trickled down his forehead, chest and back, he yawned quietly as he closed his navy blue eyes for a few moments. He opened his tired eyes quickly when he felt someone lie on top of him; the Dane was panting as well and ran his fingers through his light blond hair.

"T-That was amazing…" Mathias said in awe, he rolled to one side and lied next to Lukas.

"I… agree." Lukas agreed and he rested his head on Mathias' shoulder.

Mathias picked up their covers from the end of the bed and placed them top of his boyfriend and himself.

"God nat." He placed a quick kiss on Lukas' head before closing his light blue eyes.


End file.
